


Late to your own wedding?

by Tealshirt



Series: Step 1:Propose, Step 2:Get married [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, i can't think of other tags i need to add, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Peter have had some difficulties getting to the altar, but now the time has finally arrived. Too bad Peter is running late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to your own wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Be gentle with me, but feedback is welcome. Not beta read; All mistakes are my own.  
> Also if you would like to avoid the smut part I suggest you skip after the part where Harry does his koala impression.

Gwen held the phone to her ear waiting for it to ring. There was some static and crackling and then a voice on the other side said a tense, "Hello?"

"Peter Parker! Where are you?! Your husband-to-be is pacing and i'm pretty sure he's about to leave a scorch mark on the floors!"

"I know, I know! I'm coming--I just--'Ey Fuck you!-- am kinda busy at the moment," He said.

"You have got to stop fighting crime on the way to important places! I mean graduation? And now _your_ wedding!" Gwen shouted into the phone.

"I'll be there! I'm on my way right now! Put Harry on please?" Peter asked.

Gwen sighed, and stuck the phone right in front of the blond's face, making him stop abruptly.

"Your idiot fiance wants to talk to you."

Harry took the phone and held it up to his ear, trying to make it sound like he wasn't freaking out or crying. "Pete? Wh-Where are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in five. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Peter said. Harry sniffled and he heard Peter pause momentarily. "I love you, Har."

"Then get your ass here and prove it Parker," Harry snipped, hanging up the phone. He handed it back to Gwen, straightened his suit jacket and marched out of his dressing area. Gwen diligently trailed behind him as they made it towards the big doors Peter and Harry would walk through before they marched down the aisle.

"If he's not here in six minutes i'm marrying you," Harry exclaimed suddenly.

Gwen nervously chewed her lip and played with her dress. "Hurry up Peter," She mumbled under her breath.

Four minutes later, a red, mussed up Peter ran around the corner, straightening the tie he was wearing. "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Finally! Now get your asses in there!" Gwen whispered harshly.

Peter offered Harry his arm and an apologetic smile. "I told you'd I'd be with you at the altar."

"We haven't made it to the altar yet, Parker. There's still time for me to choose Gwen instead."

Peter lightly swatted Harry's rear. The large oak doors in front of them slowly opened and they were faced with six hundred smiling guests.

They smiled the whole way down the aisle, and stopped in front of their officiate. He gave them both a large grin and then began the ceremony.

When he came to the part about anyone objecting, the room stayed silent, though that could be due to the glare Harry shot around the room. Peter silently laughed at the stink eye he was giving their guests.

The officiate had them repeat after him, and say 'I do.' and then their ring bearer (Felcia. Neither of them knows any children.) handed off the rings. Peter slid Harry's ring on his finger, and Harry slid his on, and then the officiate was pronouncing them married and that they could now kiss. The room erupted in applause and cheering.

They broke apart to wolf whistles around the room. Aunt May was crying in the front row, and Gwen was giving them both a large grin.

 Peter reached down and wrapped his hand around Harry's arm, leading him out while their friends and various employees of Oscorp whooped and hollered. Their happiness couldn't even be broke by the expression on the board's faces, ones of unpleasantness.

 

~~~~*

At the reception they both took turns dancing with Gwen and Aunt May, and then back to each other. Aunt May was crying and kept reminding Peter of how 'grown up he was now'.

Their large cake was wheeled out, the crowd parting to let it through.

It was stacked above their heads, their little figurines standing on top. Peter let out a low chuckle when he saw it. The figurines had one groom dragging the other, exasperated look on the tiny face of the one doing the pulling along. Peter assumed he was the one being pulled and that Harry was the one doing the pulling.

Silence went around the room as they sliced the cake, turning to look at each other. Peter caught the mischievous look in Harry's eye right as the cake came rushing at his face. He ducked to the side and managed to get it _mostly_  in his mouth, the rest spreading across his cheek and up his nose. He snorted as he moved forward and shoved his slice at Harry. Harry giggled when the cake smeared across his lips, making a big show of licking it off as he laughed. Peter grinned and pulled him in, kissing the cake of his lips.

The reception hall loud with the sounds of catcalling, cheering and clapping, but Peter could care less about the sounds around him. He had Harry's arms around his neck, and their lips were connected, and they were _married_ , and it might have been the happiest Peter had ever been-could ever remember being.

The kiss broke, and as they backed away from each other, they were all large smiles and sly looks between them. Peter couldn't wait for the reception to be over so they could spend their first night together as husbands.

Officially, their honeymoon wouldn't begin until the morning when they left for the Bahamas, but as far as they were concerned, as soon as they left the hall they were on their honeymoon.

When cake was done- and they'd cleaned up the mess created _from_  the cake- they danced one final time. Wrapped around each other, they shuffled around the dance floor.

As the song ended they parted and went off to find their loved ones. Gwen was first, giving them both a particularly lewd stare as they both kissed her cheek and moved on. Aunt May wept into their arms as she pulled them into hugs, kissing them both on the cheeks and exclaiming they were gonna have lunch as soon as they arrived back in the city.

Finally, they were able to escape to the car, laughing as they leaned against each other in the backseat. The laughter died down, and they rode back to their apartment in silence.

Peter felt nervousness rolling in his stomach- pretty ridiculous considering everything Harry and him had already done- and kept glancing down at Harry.

Harry was idly playing with the buttons on Peter's tux, tucked in the taller man's armpit.

The car stopped and they thanked the driver while they got out of the car. Their doorman smiled at them as they passed- offered his congratulations- and held open the door to the bright foyer of their building. The elevator was stuffy, making Peter feel like he was boiling underneath the collar of his nice tux.

Harry was tapping his fingers along his thigh, and staring off into space.

The doors slid open, and Harry walked ahead of Peter, turning to stop in front of the door to look at him. Peter sped up his pace and unlocked their door, pushing it open. Harry stood in front of him, eyebrow raised and skeptical.

"What?" Peter asked, feeling the nagging sensation like he had forgot something.

Harry sighed and lifted his arms, wrapping them around Peter's shoulders. Then he hoisted himself up until he was sitting comfortable in Peter's arms.

"Oh," Peter hummed, confused but not exactly displeased about the way things were going. He stepped through their doorway, kicking the door shut with his foot and waiting for Harry to release him. Harry kept his koala like hold on Peter, and nuzzled his face into Peter's collarbone.

"Har-ry," Peter squeaked, about to ask if he was gonna let go, when Harry licked a stripe up Peter's neck.

Peter's arms turned noodle like and he nearly dropped the blonde, quickly spinning and pinning him to the door so he wouldn't.

"Warning would be nice."

Harry chuckled into his neck, warm air making Peter shiver. He delivered another lick, followed by a quick nip at Peter's ear lobe.

"Take me to the bedroom will you? I'd like to get you naked as soon as possible," Harry hummed.

Peter gulped and shifted his grip on Harry until his hands were cupping the other man's ass, and legs were wrapped around his waist.

Their bedroom door was open thankfully, and Peter rushed into the room, depositing Harry on the bed.

Harry looked like angel spread across the bed, his blonde hair glowing like a halo and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. Peter stared into his eyes, finding lust, and beneath that love.

 

"Well? Come on, strip, Petey." Harry said. He'd kicked off his shoes, and was working on the buttons of his suit jacket.

Peter kicked off his own shoes, yanked off his socks and began undoing his own jacket. He'd unbuttoned his pants and was beginning to push them down, when suddenly he was hit with a pair of underwear- _Harry's underwear_.

Harry was laying on the bed, elbows under him, shamelessly watching Peter undress.

Peter froze, letting his eyes wander down the willowy frame of Harry. His lips were a pretty pink, begging to be devoured, his chest a pale unmarked expanse, just waiting for Peter to claim it.

His pants hit the floor, followed by his boxers and then he pounced. Their lips met in a a furious clash, teeth clacking hard as they rolled on the bed. One second Harry was straddling him, next Peter had Harry pinned, and then he was being rolled again.

Peter rubbed his hips against the blond's, moaning into their kiss. Harry bit his lip sharply, making him groan loudly. They were both releasing harsh, panting breaths between kisses.

They had rolled to the point that the pillows were squished up under them, and Harry's head was hanging off the side of the mattress. Peter grinded his hips down in to Harry's, right as Harry grinded up, their hips meeting somewhere in the middle and their cocks brushing. Peter moaned loudly, huffing warm air into Harry's neck where he had been leaving a darkening bruise.

Harry scraped his nails along Peter's back, dragging them from his lower back up to his hair. Peter ran his hands down Harry's body, bringing the other's thigh up until it was wrapped around his waist. Peter blindly fumbled for the lube they kept in the bedside drawer, knocking around loudly as he smacked things away in his search.

Harry felt a laugh bubble out of his throat at Peter's eagerness. He smooths his hands down Peter's face and brought their lips together, kissing him tenderly in an attempt to slow everything down.

The lube was momentarily forgotten as they kissed, Peter instead using his hands to pin Harry's wrists to the mattress.

"Oh fuck-Ah!" Harry moaned, arcing up against Peter. Peter slid his hands down until he was rubbing one pink nipple between his fingers, making Harry groan again.

"You...feel so good," Peter hummed, breaking their kiss to trail small licks and nips down the other man's neck. He kissed down Harry's chest--detouring to lick at one nipple--, down his stomach. He ran his lips teasingly along Harry's inner thigh, avoiding the area Harry wanted them most.

"Fucking tease," Harry mumbled, placing his hands in Peter's hair. Peter groaned when Harry tugged slightly. His voice had gone breathy, as his noises of pleasure escalated until Peter was sure their neighbor on the floor below would complain.

Peter gave a quick nip at Harry's hip, his only warning before Peter dove down and sucked his cock down. Harry's hips bucked, but Peter was prepared. He placed his forearm on the blonde's hips, holding him place while he began enthusiastically licking and sucking at Harry's dick.

Harry's eyes slid open and he glanced down at Peter, the sight making his stomach curl as he struggled not to come.

Peter was watching him, his eyes narrowed slightly. They locked eyes momentarily, and Peter smirked around the dick in his mouth. Harry squirmed at the mischievous look in the brunet's eyes.

Peter's head bobbed and he popped off, tonguing at the slit of Harry's cock. Harry panted loudly, and struggled to control himself, bucking wildly.

"Pete-Peter!" Harry panted, feeling himself tipping close to the edge. Peter pulled off, moving up to kiss Harry, leaving the CEO reeling as he struggled to bring himself back from the brink of orgasm.

Harry huffed and wrapped his legs tighter around Peter's hips, bucking up and rolling them. He settled on top, brushing stray hairs from his face as he stared down at Peter's confused face. He smirked and rolled his hips, trapping Peter's cock under his ass.

"Dammit Har," Peter groaned, gripping Harry's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Harry let Peter move them together for a moment, his eyes closing as the motions slowly overcame him.

Their slow rocking picked up pace, and was suddenly desperate frotting, with Harry nearly being bucked off every time Peter shifted his hips.

Harry leaned forward until he could reach the tube he wanted, popping open the cap and squirting it out onto his fingers. He threw the lube, not caring if the open lid made a mess on the bed.

He made sure Peter's eyes were open and that he was watching him as he reached back and circled his hole, before pushing one finger-tip in.

Harry panted from effort, but began working on loosening himself. Peter was laving at his collarbone, still slightly thrusting.

He scissored his fingers, working them in and out. When he felt he was prepared enough he pulled out his fingers and grabbed a condom and the lube again, sliding the condom over Peter and slicking up his cock.

"Shit-Shit-Shit," Peter chanted, scraping his nails along Harry's back, as he lined up and sank down.

Harry's head lolled and his eyes rolled back. "Fucking finally. Been waiting for this all day."

Peter shifted his hips slightly, making Harry pant.

"Really? We do this all the time," Peter replied, thrusting his hips up. Harry thrust his down, and then the only sound in the room was skin-on-skin, loud panting, and moaning.

"Yeah-," Harry paused, circling his hips as he was pushed further and further to the edge. "-but now, we're married. I'm fucking my _husband_  now."

Peter felt the hot coil in his belly, and sped his thrusts until Harry was bouncing with every one. With each stroke Peter was hitting Harry's prostrate.

"I'm close," Harry warned, his rhythm speeding up slightly. Peter felt the grip around his dick tighten, and then Harry was coming, shooting all the way up to Peter's chin.

Harry's whole body shuddered, his shoulders slumping slightly as he finished. Peter leaned up and kissed his lips, flipping them so Harry was on his back. He began furiously pounding, working himself until he was on the precipice of orgasm.

His muscles seized as he spilled into Harry. He rested his head on Harry's chest, pressing sleepy kisses along his pectorals. Harry ran his hands through Peter's hair, brushing it back behind his ears.

"I love you," Peter mumbled into his chest, sliding off to the side so he was curled around Harry instead. He slipped out of Harry, and though his eyes were squinted, he still saw the other boy cringe slightly.

Harry smiled, and kissed his head."I love you too."

~~~*

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow my [tumblr](http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
